


My heart is yours

by Quienfuese



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quienfuese/pseuds/Quienfuese
Summary: Josie asks Penelope to be her girlfriend.Is fluff for your posie heart.





	My heart is yours

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, apologies ahead.
> 
> This was originally a flashback from the fic that I'm writing, but it was long and I did not want it to be a whole chapter so I decided to publish it separately.
> 
> Give some love if you like it.
> 
> @QuienFuese

 

It was a particularly beautiful day. The sun was at its lowest point, there was a light breeze and there was a contagious tranquility in the environment.

 

Penelope and Josie were in a project meeting or that was what everyone would tell you if you asked about their whereabouts. The truth was that from a time now, they were always at the dock, where conveniently no one besides Hope and Alaric were going, but luckily for them only in the morning.

 

It was the perfect place, they have had their first ‘spontaneous date’ there and not that they had spoken about that, but Penelope did not want anyone to incubate in their affairs and Josie did not want to confront Lizzie about why she spent her afternoons with Penelope after school.

 

That was their special place, the place where they shared stories, the place where they shared secrets, the place where they shared laughter and the odd sadness. It was the place where nothing fit more than their emotions and where they could feel the other one under their skins, until one day they exploded and started to be the place where they shared kisses, caresses and cuddles.

 

“Jojo, you have been just staring at me for minutes now.” The two girls were sitting down legs crossed in front of each other. “Tell me baby.” Penelope took Josie's hands and gave her a concerned look. “There’s something wrong?” She said softly.

 

Josie stared at their hands and shook her head slightly. “No, nothing is wrong.” She raised her stare to encounter Penelope’s just for seconds before she lowered it back to their hands.

 

Nothing was wrong except that Josie had decided that she could not bear more their ‘friendship’ status. She loved the intimacy they shared, but her feelings for Penelope had grown so strong that she already felt she wanted to shout it to the world.

 

The fact that Josie was also a little insecure helped her to decided that she did not want to stand on unstable ground, she wanted to be certain that the girl for whom her heart was screaming every day was hers, hers and no one else's.

 

The raven-haired leaned closer trying to meet Josie’s eyes again “Then tell me.” As Josie yielded, she gave her a small smile. “I don’t bite.” The girl whispered and placed a small kiss in the brunette’s chin.

 

The kiss made Josie shivered. “I’m trying believe me.” She let go a nervous laugh.

 

Josie was sure that Penelope's feelings for her were real. She could feel it with each look, each caress and each kiss. But she also knew that the girl didn’t do labels. Penelope was the kind of girl to drag their ‘relationships’ until she didn’t want them more, without having to give excuses, reasons or explanations.

 

Penelope moved away, returning to her initial position, not far but not in proximity. “And you can’t because…?” She tilted her head back curious.

 

“You intimidate me.” Josie whispered so low that the girl in front barely managed to hear.

“What?” The raven-haired bat her eyelashes quickly.

“Please don’t make me repeat it.” The brunette frowned. “You heard.” She raised her head up letting the other girl see her inside battle.

“Oh.”

 

This wasn’t a surprise for Penelope, she had realized from the beginning of her project meetings that Josie struggled to hold her gaze and indeed she enjoy it. Every now and then the raven-haired stared at Josie penetratingly, but inevitably the brunette ended up removing her gaze or Penelope made her blush when she gave her a wink.

 

It seemed interesting to her how easy it was for Josie to tell her all about her life and feelings always calmly and staring at her, but when feelings for her were concerned Josie struggled to look at her eyes.

 

Penelope knew what that meant, she knew the feelings behind that impotence and as much as she loved that, she wanted to make it easy for the girl.

 

The witch dragged their hands to their lips and kissed Josie’s lightly. “Okay, let’s do this.” She changed her position by kneeling. The girl nodded at Josie, signaling her to do the same.

 

The brunette complied. She trusted her, she always trusted her.

 

They were closer now, closer enough to synchronize their breathing.

 

Penelope placed her hands softly in Josie’s cheeks and leaned a little to rub her nose against Josie’s grinning. Josie loved that, she loved every affection Penelope gave her. “Close your eyes.” The girl murmured and gently laid her thumbs over the siphon eyelids and carefully dragged them down. “Now I’ll close mine.” She closed her eyes.

 

They stayed like that for seconds, until Penelope opened one eye and found out Josie did the same. “Hey! Do not spy.” She giggled. “Now try.”

 

Josie opened their eyes. “But I want to see you when I tell you.” Penelope did the same.

 

The girl hummed. “But we can’t stay here forever.” She pouted. “Here.” She took Josie’s right hand and led it to her heart. “Now you can know what I’m feeling when you tell me.” She placed hers in Josie’s chest, smiling at the little jump the brunet gave. “And I can now know while you are telling me.” Josie gave her a dubious look. “You are feeling me?” The raven-haired arched her eyebrows questioning.

 

Josie concentrated. She could feel Penelope’s steady rhythm, the opposite of hers. It calmed her a little. “Yes, I can feel your heart beat.” She couldn’t help grin.

 

Penelope grinned back. “And I can feel yours.” She gasped and made an exaggerating surprise face. “Jojo, are you nervous or just aroused?”

 

The brunet could feel warmth drowning her face. “Penny! This is serious.” She frowned in embarrassment.

 

“Sorry, tell me.” She leaned her head for Josie to encounter her forehead. When she felt Josie’s against hers, she closed her eyes. The brunette did the same. “I’m all beats” She knew Penelope must had been smiling at her joke, if she had had her eyes open, she would roll them.

 

She took a big breath. “We have been dating for a while now, I haven’t felt this way before about anyone.” She could feel her heart was about to explode, but there was no turning back. “All I want to do is to be with you. I have shown you parts of me that I could never imagine showing to anyone else, and I like to believe is the same the other way around.” She sighted, leaving time to feel Penelope’s rate raising.  “You cannot begin to imagine how happy I am when I’m with you. Even if I had a bad day, I know you would turn it around.” She wanted to open her eyes so badly, but she couldn’t, she knew then Penelope would do it too and she needed to finish. “I know you don’t like to label things, but I want to continue to explore all this while been an US.” She could feel Penelope’s heart beating faster at every word she said. “I want to call you my girlfriend Penelope Park.” She finally said holding her breath.

 

She was about to lose it, she didn’t know what to expect. She couldn’t see how Penelope was smiling from ear to ear.

 

“Can we open our eyes now?” Penelope said kindly.

“I guess.” The brunette said nervous.

 

Penelope straighten her face, leaving no room for emotions. “I want to think you already know the answer by feeling my heart.” She squinted, analyzing Josie’s face. “But I think you want to hear it.” She knew Josie wasn’t the most secure person and probably she already thinks about the opposite.

 

“My heart is yours from a while now and I would like for everyone to know that.” She shrugged. “You can call me your girlfriend Josette Saltzman, but only if I can do the same.” She smirked.

“I think that’s how it works.” The siphon giggled, she finally could breathe normally.

“Not always.” The raven-haired furrow her brows and shook her head. “There are some relationships…” Before she could finish the sentence, she felt Josie’s lips in her own.

 

Her heart skipped a beat, she immediately closed her eyes and fell into the kiss. Even though the kiss was tender, she could feel both beatings loudly. They had already kissed multiple times, but yet this one felt like another first time.

 

Penelope broke the kiss gently finding some air. “Does my girlfriend just shut me up by kissing me?” She smirked.

 

Josie couldn’t help smiling after hearing the word girlfriend. “Yes, she did.” The girl said with confidence and gave her a small peck. Still with her hand against Penelope’s chest, Josie gasped exaggeratedly “Penelope, are you nervous or just…”

 

Before Josie could finish Penelope interrupted her. “I’m happy Jojo and you are the reason why.” She took Josie’s head pulling her closer and kissed her. This one was more passionate, more heavily breathed.

 

After a while Penelope pull herself away to gather some air.

 

The girl hummed with a thinking face, still agitated. “Should I now give you a necklace to claim you or something?” She said with fake vehemence.

 

“Well I was thinking more about wearing matching sweaters on weekends or something.” The brunet let go a little laugh.

 

Penelope looked at her with a scary face. “Please tell me we are not that kind of couple.” She shook her head slowly.

 

Josie tugged the corner of her lips down. “Please don’t dump me.”

 

Penelope gave her a dubious look.

 

Josie took out something from her pocket, carefully so Penelope couldn’t see what it was.

 

The brunet slowly extended her hand in front of the girl analyzing her face during all the movement. Finally, she opened her fingers and let the girl see a necklace. It was Silver with a long chain and a blue gem in the center.

 

“Jo, is beautiful.” Penelope stuttered. She touched the necklace without taking it away Josie’s hand. “Is an azurite.”

“It came from a Bennett witch.” Josie smiled watching how Penelope’s eyes widened. “I asked for a favor.”

“That was so thoughtful” She caressed the siphon’s hands. “Put it on” Penelope took all her long hair with both hands and leaned closer to Josie.

“I think it would be better if your turn around.”

“Common, I sense you are good with your hands.” The raven-haired wink at her and smirked.

 

Josie blushed and parted her lips, but she quickly gathered her thoughts, that was a thinking for another time.

 

Josie came closer with the necklace, putted it around the girl's neck and closed it. It was impossible for the girls to be closer. Josie kissed the neck of the girl before moving away, Penelope shuddered at this action, it took her by surprise.

 

“Well it has a long chain, you are safe unless you have some matching sweaters in your bag.” The raven-haired grabbed the necklace with her hands smiling.

“Stop.” Josie chuckled. The gem changed slightly its color at Penelope’s touch. “Is chanted.” Penelope glared at her curious. “But you have to find out.”

“What a mysterious girlfriend I have.” The witch squirmed her eyebrows.

“Mine is total dork.” Penelope gasped overplaying. Josie close the gap between them a little, waiting for Penelope to do the same, but the raven-haired squinted at her. ”But it’s okay I like her that way.” Josie pouted stretching her lips.

 

And her girlfriend leaned with a smile, meeting them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow or dm me in twitter @QuienFuese
> 
> If you like this, check out me fic, it's called: Let me clean your wounds.
> 
> I love comments and kudos.


End file.
